


And I throw my heart back to the ocean, but it didn’t go far it came back floating, and I watched it wash up with the dead fish

by RobinShadow (about30crows)



Category: DarkWing Duck - Fandom, Ducktales 2017
Genre: Background gavinaris, Gavinaris wedding, no beta I didn’t even spellcheck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:34:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25547533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/about30crows/pseuds/RobinShadow
Summary: This is a joke fanfic written in the style of early 2010’s wattpad stories but about Jim Starling instead of Harry Styles. It wasn’t supposed to be this many words I got carried away and I wrote it all in the time between 3am and 5am so that’s all you need to know about the quality.The whole plot relies on unpredictable overreaction based on plot convenience, people making drastic bad decisions based off of small things, and miscommunication to cause drama to be warned if that’s smth you don’t like
Relationships: Jim Starling x Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	And I throw my heart back to the ocean, but it didn’t go far it came back floating, and I watched it wash up with the dead fish

I rolled out of bed and reached to my head, frowning when I felt how messy my hair was, walking to the mirror and making a face my reflection. Thinkinh *no one will ever love me enough to call me angel.. I just wish I had someone to call my boo :,(* I thought. I went downstairs and turned on my tv to my favorite show, Darkwing Duck. I know it’s not very popular now but I still like it bc Im not like other girls and I was so sad when they announced the movie is cancelled and that Jim Starling went missing on set! I finish the episode and check my phone, only to see…Jim Starling officially pronounced dead after disaster on the movie set, two weeks with no body found?! I am inconsolable. I can’t believe it, the greatest actor of all time gone just like that. I need to get my morning coffee to make myself feel better after this sad news

~*~after going to the coffee shop and getting the coffee~*~

I walked out of the starbukks (not using brand name don’t wanna be sued plz starbucks don’t sue me thx <3) with my cocoa cup in one hand putting the change and receipt in my pocket with the other but I’m so clumsy that I dropped the change!! It landed on the ground next to a sewer grate and I leaned over to pick it up. Suddenly, a hand shot out of the grate and stole my change!!! I was about to yell at the guy but then he moved closer to the light and I saw his face “Hey got anymore change?” I gasped “Jim Starling!! I thought you were dead?” He grinned “Nah I’m not dead I’m just living in the sewers now so my house is as naturally musky as me.”

I sat down next to the sewer grate, still startstuck to see my favorite actor right in front of me and alive. *Wait! Of he’s alive, does that mean the movie can happen???* I thought. “But if you’re alive and just living down in the sewers, that means that the darkwing movie can still happen!” 

He shook his head “They’re too stuck on cutting me out of the franchise, MY franchise… can’t have shit in duckburg.” His eyes lit up. “Wait.. you know about darkwing Duck? You’re a fan??” I nodded “It’s my favorite show ever!! I was so sad when the movie was cancelled… I can’t believe they tried to make a darkwing movie without you! The original darkwing!!” He smiled when I said that. “Do you wanna talk a bit more? I like how you have the same opinions as me.” *OMG he wants to talk to me more* “Of course!! So, what’s your favorite member of the fearsome four?” 

~*~time skipp <3 take a break and hydrate reader ily all~*~

Every day after that I came by that grate with my morning cocoa and gave him my change of 28¢ and we talked about how his show is better than other shows and the sewer is a good place to live. He let me meet his four pet rats he named Quackerrat, Bushrat, Megarat, and Liquidator, he didn’t put rat in liquidators name because he’s a businessman and that means he’s already a rat (Jim is businessphobic ofc). Every day he says the word musky. Needless to say, I am in love with him with all of my heart.

I woke up and got ready like normal today and gave myself a pep talk in the mirror “You’ve got this. You can do this. Slay kween.” Why do I need a pep talk you ask? Today’s the day, the day I’m gonna tell Jim Starling I’m in love with him.

I was nervous the whole way over to see him, I accidentally spilled my coffee when I was walking towards our normal grate. “Aw darn! Now my shirt has a stain!” I turned around and went down a different street to try to find a place I could wash off my shirt, and froze. Coming out of the sewers on this street was… someone I’d never seen before. The mystery stranger looked around the crowded street before leaning down to.. kiss Jim on the cheek?! “Bye babe see you later…” He walked away, and Jim closed the grate. I was completely heartbroken. Who was that guy, why didn’t I know about him?!

I turned around and stormed off to the coffee shop, locking myself into the restroom and crying. “I can’t believe he never told me he was with someone, I thought we were close, I thought we were friends!! This is the saddest moment of my life… TT_TT” I cried for another hour before getting up and leaving the bathroom. I had to go confront Jim about this.

I walked to our normal grate and dropped the coins down to get his attention. It took about half a minute for him to make his way over to the vent. “You’re late, I thought you weren’t coming.” He picked up the coins. I crossed my arms. “I saw you with that guy before. Why don’t you tell me you were dating someone??” He looked confused. “Dating someone? Who would I… oh, you mean Gavin? We’re fake dating, I promise! It’s to mak-“ “I don’t want your excuses!” Im so sad and heartbroken I’m not even listening to him, I felt my tears start to fall. “I’m just telling you that I think I love you, but you’re already taken, so I’m leaving!” I turned around and ran off, wiping my eyes

(JIM POV)

I can’t believe it. The loving me part? No, that was believable, I love me and so does everyone else who isn’t an idiot because I’m pretty amazing. I was surprised that anyone would believe Gavin’s shitty acting enough to think that he wants to date me and not Lunaris who was not so subtly watching that little performance from further up the street. Fake dating someone because I’m getting paid is easy and great, not a very varied role for my acting skills but definitely not bad. But now it got in the way of me real dating my boo and I can’t stand that 😔. I got out my phone and called Gavin. “Hey Gavin I cant do this anymore just pay me for the work I’ve done already.” “Uhh.. dude me and Lunaris got back together.” “Oh good that means I did my whole job so I get paid the whole fee-“ “No way brah we got back together for reasons that besides the fake dating, I’m not paying you anything.” “What?! That’s ridiculous! I should get paid for- DID YOU JUST HANG UP ON ME GAVIN YOU ASSHOLE THIS IS WHY LUNARIS DUMPED YOU!” I threw my phone angrily. I needed that money, I need to pay for more fuel for my chainsaw!! Revving it whenever I’m mad to make me feel powerful uses a lot of fuel, because I’m mad a lot!!! I looked up, to see a little kid staring at me through the grate. “WHAT, NEVER SEEN A TALENTED AND MUSKY ACTOR YELLING IN A SEWER BEFORE?! GET OUTTA HERE!” The kid ran off.. which reminded me. I needed to get my shit together and apologize to my boo who also ran off..

(READER POV AGAIN)

I was crying in my room. It’s been a whole day since I friend broke up with Jim and I’m still absolutely devastated. I look up at the mirror and think *I was right nobody will ever live me enough to call me their angel…* I can’t watch Darkwing Duck to make me feel better, because he’s in it, so I just watch the rain fall outside and think, wondering if he managed to get a good enough weather report early on to move to the safer part of the sewers that the rain won’t flood- NO THATS THINKING ABOUT HIM, STUPID! I shook my head, opening my phone and deciding to scroll though twitter for a few minutes.

Seven hours later I set down my phone to go get a snack in my kitchen. I grabbed an apple and was about to take a bite when I hear a knock at the door “Who could that be? I don’t have friends because I’m and introvert and am considered weird for how unique and quirky I am…” I opened the door to see “Jim?! What are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be with Gavin?” “No, angel, I should be right here, with you. I’m not dating Gavin and I never was, he hired me to make his ex jealous…” Realization dawned on me “Oh my god that means that you were actually acting the whole time!!” He nodded. We were sitting in the chairs in my living room now but don’t worry the conversation isn’t skipping my legs just got tired so I’m sitting now. “That’s right, boo.” I smiled at the nickname. “And.. I love you too.” … “You do?” “Yeah, why do you think I left the sewers? I haven’t been on the surface in months! I did this all for you, angel.” I ran over and kissed him and it was a good kiss you can tell cause I said so and he smelled very musky. “Jim I love you too!!” I hugged him and over his shoulder I saw a mirror and smiled at my reflection thinking *i finally have someone who loves me enough to call me angel <3!!*

~*~Big timeskip, Epilogue ~*~

“And do you, Gavin Temderfeet, take General Lunaris to be your lawfully wedded husband?””Sure dude, I’m down with that.” “Then you may now kiss the groom.” The guests at the wedding cheered as Gavin and Lunaris kissed, just like they cheered when me and Jim kissed a few minutes earlier at our double wedding. Turns out, after Jim tracked Gavin down and made him give him the money, the four of us get along pretty well for example all of us believe the moon is a planet and that the sewer is a nice place to live! As me and and Jim walked back down the aisle, we walked towards our own future of living in the sewer and hunting down that fake darkwing vigilante, our own happily ever after.

**Author's Note:**

> Never writing reader insert again, unless it’s also for a joke


End file.
